オズ行っていない 'Ozu itte inai'
by Icky Walker
Summary: 2 tahun setelah kematian Oz. Chain misterius datang! apa yang terjadi?  ACT: The King of Hearts UPDATE! warning: semi AU,OOC banget, abal bin gaje. NO FLAME!... R&R please!
1. PROLOGUE

Konnichiwa Minna

Ini fic tentang kematian Oz, tentu saja Oz d cerita yg asli tidak mati, ini 'kn hanya fiction...XDD saia sudah mempersiapkan botol air mineral serta isi.a... So para fans Oz yg tidak terima atas tema yg saia ambil silahkan lempari saia dengan botol" itu... =='

ENJOY IT!

**オズ行っていない (Ozu itte inai)**

**Icky-AliceEspoir**

***disclaimer: Pandora Hearts** ©** Jun Mochizuki (atashi hanya meminjamnya sebentar) **

** ~Kinjirareta Asobi by: Kawasumi Ayako~ untuk menambah kesan bacalah sambil mendengarkan lagu ini.**

***Genre: Tragedi, Hurt/Comfort (bisa berubah kapan saja) ==  
**

***Rated: sebenarnya mungkin K tapi untuk berjaga-jaga jadinya T ==  
**

***warning: AU, OOC, Ancur, Garing, gaje bin abal, don't like? don't read! de el el =="**

* * *

***PROLOG***

_**'**_

_**Tak akan ada yang terluka meskipun aku mati...'**_

**kinjirareta asobi ha futari no himitsu**

**utsurou kisetsu ni hagureteshimatta heya**

_(Permainan terlarang ini adalah rahasia antara kami berdua, di ruangan ini tak tersentuh oleh musim yang berlalu.)_

**"nakanaide."**

**anata ha itta.**

**nanoni watashi wo hitoribocchi ni shita**

_(Kau bilang, "Jangan menangis. "Dan lagi, kau meninggalkan aku sendiri)_

_***Alice Point Of View***_

(Warning: disini Alice benar-benar dibuat OOC)

cahaya bulan tertutupi awan gelap... Kegelapan yg menyelimuti, dingin yg menusuk tulang... Pada saat itu aku terdiam, aku terpaku... Rasa tak percaya menyelimuti diri ku.

Beberapa meter di depan ku terbaring sesosok jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tak bergerak, tak bernafas... Kulit dan wajahnya pucat, sebagian pakaian dan rambut pirangnya tergenang dalam kubangan darah merah. Mata emerald-nya telah tertutup dan takkan ku lihat lagi.

Ku berjalan mendekati jasad itu. Aku jatuh tersungkur. Tanpa ku sadari air mata telah membasahi wajahku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, aku takut, aku bergemetar.

Dari arah belakang terdengar isak tangis orang2 yg menyayangi mu Oz! _'Hei, apa kau dengar? Bangunlah, kau itu bawahan ku ayo, bangunlah!'_.

"Oz... Oz... Oz!". Aku terus memanggil nama itu.

Aku mendekatinya, aku terus memanggil namanya, tapi ia tak juga bangun. Sudah habis kesabaranku, aku mengguncang-guncangkan badannya, ku tampar kedua belah pipinya, ku pukul-pukul dadanya, tapi percuma ia tak jua bangun.

Lalu Kaiso (Gil) memegang pundak ku mencoba menenangkan ku. Dia pun menangis, dia bersedih.

Air hujan sudah mulai berjatuhan setetes demi setetes. hawa dingin terus menyebar, air mata ku bercampur dengan derai air hujan yg deras.

"AAAAAAAARGH OOOOOZ!". Aku histeris, lalu dengan cepat Sharon lari dan memeluk ku erat. Dia terisak. Dia berbisik pada ku. "Oz-sama dia takkan suka melihat kau begini Alice!, Oz-sama pasti ingin melihat kau terus tersenyum, dengan begitu dia akan bahagia di surga!".

**azayaka na tsuki oyoni umareru chou ha**

**neta hane wo hiroge Waltz wo odoru deshou**

**aa anata ha doko deshou**

_(Kupu-kupu lahir pada malam dengan bulan yang jelaskan menyebar sayap mereka yang basah dan tarian waltz, Aku bertanya-tanya, di mana kau?)_

_**"Seperti yg dikatakan oleh Baskerville... Aku ingin tahu apa dosaku"**_

**mayoi tsuzukereba ii kohitsujitachi yo**

**yurushi no hikari ha nanimo sukumanai wa**

_(kau dapat terus mengembara sia2, domba kecil. Cahaya pengampunan tdk dapat menyelamatkan apa-apa)_

Langit mendung, kilat dan guntur saling bertarung menimbulkan suara yg memecah keheningan. Derai air hujan memenuhi langit, udara dingin dan mencekam terasa di seluruh ruangan.

Didepan semua orang tergeletak sebuah peti berwarna hitam dipadu dgn garis emas yg elegan.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda tertidur lelap didalamnya. Penampilannya sangat menawan, bak seorang pangeran di negeri ajaib. Disampingnya tertata rapih mawar putih nan bersih. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan damai.

Oz Vessalius. Seorang bangsawan muda yg baik dan disegani kini telah tiada. Dia telah meninggalkan beban berat yg selama ini ditanggungnya.

Mungkin terlepas dari dunia ini adalah hal yg paling baik, sekaligus yg paling menyakitkan karena harus meninggalkan semua yg dicintainya.

**"ikanaide."**

**watashi ha itta.**

**nanoni anata ha hitoribocchi de itta**

_(aku bilang,"Jangan pergi"Namun, kau pergi sendiri. __)_

satu persatu orang meletakkan bunga mawar putih disamping peti itu, semua orang bersedih, mereka berduka, bahkan ada yg sampai menitihkan air mata.

Terlihat disana ada seorang lelaki berambut coklat muda dengan iris biru shapire.

Dia berdiri di samping peti itu. Dia menatap lirih sosok yg ada didalamnya.

**tsumetai garasu no mado hitai wo tsukete**

**itoshii anata no otozure wo matteru sou **

**matteru no...**

_(Aku istirahat keningku melawan dingin kaca jendela dan menunggu kedatangan mu, , aku akan menunggu ...)_

_'Tak akan ada yg terluka meskipun aku mati_' itulah kata2 yg terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Itulah kalimat yg pernah keluar dari mulut Oz. "Payah!" gerutunya.

Amarah mulai terlihat diwajahnya saat ia mengingat semua yg pernah ia alami bersama Oz. Mereka selalu bertengkar jika bertemu, tapi mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Perasaannya sangat marah dan kesal, dia bahkan menggigit ujung bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Menyadari akan hal itu, Reo pelayannya yg berdiri dibelakangnya langsung menepuk perlahan pundak lelaki yg bernama Elliot Nightray itu.

Elliot tersentak, ia tertegun, sebelum ia beranjak pergi ia berdesah: _"Dasar 'bedebah'(maaf), kau benar2 bodoh"_. Lalu barisan orang yg akan menaruh bunga terus berjalan, sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir pada bangsawan itu.

Akhirnya upacara pemakaman pun berakhir. Namun Hujan tak juga reda bagaikan bumi pun ikut bersedih.

Sharon, dia terus menangis dalam dekapan Break. Eida tak henti-hentinya histeris, Tuan Oscar terus berusaha menenangkan keponakannya itu. Gil tak bisa berkata-kata, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Saat ia sadari ada seseorang yg tak ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Alice, dimana Alice?" pekiknya.

Mendengar hal itu Sharon dan Break tersentak. Gil langsung lari dan mencari Alice, dibelakangnya Sharon dan Break juga ikut mencari Alice.

Akhirnya Gil melihat Alice ada diluar melalui jendela. Alice mematung disana. Gil dan semuanya langsung berlari ke luar.

Terlihat disana Alice sedang berdiri ditengah hujan yg deras. Kepalanya menghadap ke langit yg mendung.

Rambut brunettenya dari belakang terlihat basah tersiram air hujan. Pakaian hitam yg dikenakannya basah bagai peri hitam yg bersedih ditengah badai kematian dan kesedihan.

**wasuretakunai wasuretai**

**tadatada shizuka ni nemuri tsuzuketai...**

**watashi ga umareta imi dareka oshiete**

**nureta mabuta ni ha anata ga ukabu dake**

**aa watashi ha dare deshou**

_(aku tidak ingin melupakan. Aku ingin aku inginkan adalah terus tidur dalam damai ...Seseorang mengatakan padaku alasan mengapa aku memori mu berkedip di kelopak mataku ingin tahu, siapakah aku)_

"Alice...?" Gil berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu. Gil menatapnya lirih. Sharon tak tahu harus berbuat apa dia menangis didekapan Break. Dia meremas kuat jas hitam yg dikenakan Break.

Selangkah demi selangkah Gil berjalan di tengah hujan menuju Alice. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untk menepuk pundak Alice dari belakang perlahan.

"Oz..." Gil sweatdrop dia tercekat melihat wajah Alice yg sangat menyedihkan. Air wajah yg pucat dan lusuh, bibir yg mulai membiru, air mata yg terus mengalir, dan tatapan hampa yg menyakitkan mata dan jiwa.

Sharon jatuh berlutut, kaki mungilnya tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya setelah ia melihat Alice yg putus asa. Batinnya tersayat, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap erat gadis yg menyedihkan itu tapi tak bisa, rasa sedih benar2 menguasai dirinya. sampai2 ia tak kuat untuk berdiri.

Break memeluk Sharon erat, ia mendekapnya dgn penuh kasih sayang. Mata rubi-nya memandang lirih semuanya.

Pada hari itu kesedihan menyelimuti hati semua orang yg mengenal dan menyayangi Oz Vessalius. Sebuah kenyataan yg menggambarkan betapa berartinya Oz di mata semua orang.

_***Dear Oz-sama... Kami akan selalu mengingat mu, mengenang mu, dan mencintai mu... Berbahagialah disana... Suatu hari nanti kita pasti bertemu kembali***_

**_"Ah... gelap...!, dimana aku!"_**

**_"Hei, Oz... Apa kau akan meninggalkan-nya lagi?"._**

**_"Kau, siapa...? kenapa menangis?"_**

**_"...Namaku... 'Alyss'!"_**

**nee watashi ha dare deshou**

_(Katakan padaku, siapakah aku?)_

_

* * *

_**To Be Continue...**

hwaaaaaah... sepertinya saiia terlalu over yaaaach? ==

maaf yaaaaa! ^^

thanks sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini!

_**(a/n: KUIIIIIIS:... cerita ini baru prolog 'kan? nah, di chapter 1 nanti saiia akan menghidupkan Oz!,pertanyaannya... apakah readers sekalian tahu bagaimana caranya nanti saiia akan menghidupkan Oz kembali?^^ditunggu jawabannya di REPIU(Review) yaaaaaa ^^")**_

** N.B: arti dari lagunya saia terjemahkan dari lirik Bhs. Inggris.a... So ada arti yg terbalik... Saia minta maaf (_ _)"**

Waaaakh... Seperti.a Break disini cuman jadi Figuran ea? Maaf dech! XP

so, Mind a review?


	2. Act: 1 The King of Hearts

Konnichiwa minna~~~

Yosh, akhir na saiia kembali membawakan (baca: menuliskan) fic Pandora Hearts yang telah tertunda begituuuuuuu lama! #plaaaak (readers: BARU NYADAR LU?)

Udah ah! So, ENJOY IT!^^

* * *

**オズ行っていない 'Ozu itte inai'**** © Navi Blue**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**A Pandora Hearts' Fanficion**

**Warning: **semi AU, OOC ness, Abal bin Gaje, Tragedy/Mistery, T

**DON'T LIKE?, DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

**Act: # 1. The King of Hearts**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(!#$%^&*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Matahari menjulang tinggi dilangit, namun keramaian orang tak dapat dibendung di kota ini. Terlihatlah seorang gadis mencoba menembus keramaian itu. Rambut brunette-nya bergoyang mengikuti gerak indah tubuhnya. Jubah merah darah yang dikenakannya begitu mencolok ditengah tamainya jalanan kota. Tiba-tiba kaki mungilnya(?) berhenti. Indra penciumannya menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat mata violet-nya berkaca-kaca, tanpa disadari perlahan-lahan saliva mulai turun dari sedut bibirnya. Dengan langkah cepat bagai kilat dia berlari menuju aroma yang dapat membuatnya menggila (baca: lapar).

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dan sedikit ikal sedang berlari ditengah kerumunan orang. Nefasnya memburu, keringan mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tampaknya pemuda raven ini sedang panic mencari seseorang.

Dan lagi-lagi ditempat lain, tepatnya dibawah sebuah pohon Oak(?) terlihat ada dua orang sedang dengan santai-santainya menggelar pesta (baca: piknik) minum teh.

Kembali pada sang ama kemudian akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Terlihat disana ada seorang gadis beranbut brunette yang sedang sangat teramat sibuk berkutat dengan lebih dari 100 porsi berbagai macam olahan daging distand itu.

Mata pemuda raven ini membulat terkaget dengan yang ia lihat. Rasa tak percaya dan takut menyambut dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sang pemuda raven ini lagi-lagi harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk embayar semua porsi daging yang sang gadis brunette makan, ingin rasanya ia pingsan saat ini juga. Sudah dapat diketahui ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi sang raven.

Dengan gontai pemuda yang bernama Gilbert ini berjalan kearah gadis bernama Alice. Dia menepuk pundak Alice perlahan, namun dapat membuat Alice tersedak. "Hei, Baka Usagi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini HUH?" ucapnya gontai.

"U..Uhuk uhuk! Apa kau bilang KAISOOOO?" balas Alice marah.

Dan terjadilah pertempuran saling ejek antara sang K-A-I-S-O dan B-A-K-A USAGI (*Author n Narator tepar*)

Pertempuran pun usai dan berakhir dengan keduanya saling membuang muka. Namu, itu hanya sesaat karena saat mereka kembali ketempat mereka datang, mereka mendapatkan suguhan yang luarrrr biasa. Yaitu, melihat dua orang idiot sedang dengan santainya meggelar piknik.

Terjadilah kemarahan dan kemurkaan dua orang gaje ini. *tepar*

**~~~~~~~(skip time)~~~~~~~**

Malam menjelang. Sang surya telah menduduki singgahsananya dan digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Disebuah mansion besar ada sekelompok orang yang sedang berkumpul dan berdiskusi.

Seorang pria berambut perak dan beriris ruby kini sedang dengan nikmatnya memakan lollipop sambil membaca sebuah laporan. "Khukhukhu… ini menarik sekali. Semua pemegang konrak yang sedang kejar Pandora tiba-tiba lenyap?" ujarnya.

"Ya, sangat menarik!" ucap seorang lady sambil menyeruput the-nya. "Dan, yang lebih menariknya. Yang lenyap itu bukan pemegang kontraknya melainkan sang chain!" sambungnya tenang.

"Hmm… apa ini tidak terlalu aneh? Sebab jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang pemegang kontrak juga maka seharusnya dia tak perlu repot-repot membunuh chain dan tetap membiarkan sang pemegang kontrak hidup, dan lagi sepertinya itu sedikit mustahil karena hampir semua symbol pemegang konrak illegal itu satu putaran penuh!" kata seorang pemuda raven. Pembicaraan itu pun terus berlangsung hingga pagi menjelang.

**~~~~~~~(!#$%^&*)~~~~~~~**

Hari berganti. Dan malam ini mereka telah menyusun rencana agar dapat menemukan siapakah gerangan yang telah menghabisi chain yang membuat kontrak illegal.

semua telah bersiap dengan posisi masing-masing. Alice juga telah siap walau tanpa pemegang kontraknya. Ya, _Oz Vessalius_, pemegang kontraknya telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia meninggal dalam upaya menghentikan sang dalang dari tragedy Sabier _'Glen Barkerville'_. Dan berkat Oz-lah kini Glen telah disegel selama-lamanya. Dia desegel dalam sebuah penjara kekuatan Oz yangberupa sebuah kotak yang disebut Pandora Herats, dan tak ada yang tau dimana gerangan kotak itu berada saat ini. Dan dianggap telah musnah.

'Oz…' batin Alice. Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu di sakunya(?). terlihat sebuah arloji yang telah tak berdetak dan tak mengalunkan nada indah yang dulu pernah menggema meski telah diperbaiki oleh orang professional sekalipun. Arloji itu berhenti berdetak mengikuti detak jantung sang pemilik yang juga tak berdetak 2 tahun silam. Satu-satunya benda yang ditinggalkan Oz untuknya. Sebuah benda yang mengawali petualangan Alice bersama Oz dan mengakhirinya pula.

Dan kini benda itu berada ditanggan Alice. Dia akan terus dan terus menjaganya sampai kapanpun.

Tak tak tak.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang membuyarkan lamunan Alice. Siaga satu mulai diterpkan(?). dipastikan bunyi it berasal dari umpan pemegang kontrak illegal.

mereka menunggu sambil terus memperhatikan sang umpan mengamuk tanpa ada niat untuk menghentikannya dan keluar dari persembunyian mereka masing-masing. Dan tak butuh waktu lama. Mereka dapat merasakan ada pengunjung lain datang. Terlihat bayangan mulai mendekat kearah sang umpan.

"HYAHAHAHA! Siapa kau?" ujar sang umpan.

SRAAAAAAAAT.

Tanpa basa-basi sang target langsung menyerang umpan. Darah chain yag berwarna hitam itu berceceran dimana-mana. Dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing dapat terlihat semuanya terkaget. Alice, Gilbert dan Sharon hanya dapat memandang horror cipratan darah yang muncrat sampai ketempat mereka.

"O-Ogh! Ter…ternyata kaulah chain… y-yang dibicarakan it-u..!" ujar sang umpan. "KA-U! si..siapa?" sambungnya. Sedangkan para pengincar yang sedang bersembunyi hanya terpaku saja.

Terlihat senyum mengembang diwajah sang target. "**King of Hearts**" ujarnya.

Para pengincar tampak tertegun sesaat. Mereka merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dan sangat dirindukan oleh semua. Suara milik…

Tanpa pikirpanjang lag, Alice langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan pergi kehadapan target. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan menggunakan jubah ala raja didepannya. Semua yang masih bersembunyi akhirnya keluar Karena mengetahui Alice telah keluar.

Naum, mereka terlonjak kaget dan mematung. Tatapan horror dan tak percaya menghiasi wajah mereka.

"**Oz…**"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**

* * *

**

Huuuuft... akhirnya selesai juga! ^^"

aneh? Typo? ancur? jelek? gak bagus? gaje bin abal? memang!

hueeeeeeeee! kaya' na saiia membutuhkan EYD-beta dech! habis Miichan selaku co writer saiia sedang sangat sibuk hiksu hiksu... T^T;

bagi yang berkenan beritahu saiia yach!

**so, REPIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


End file.
